Sweet Silence
by Crescent Blue
Summary: Kotoko is used to logic and silence. She's trapped in a world where none of that exists. Whatever shall she do?


A/N: It seems like Kotoko and I are not fans of unnecessary noise and hyperactivity. Unfortunately for us, we are both stuck in a situation where we must put up with senseless noise. Kotoko with Sumomo and me (and my mom) with horrible neighbors. However, unlike us, Kotoko will be able to do something about it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Chobits related and am not making any profits from this. All characters and content belong to CLAMP and company.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"EMERGENCY SITUATION! I REPEAT! THIS IS AN EMEGENCY SITUATON!"

The bell-adorned laptop ignored the flailing pink blur and continued straightening up Hideki Motosuwa's clothes. She wasn't sure if God existed, but she could curse the great creator, Dr. Mihara. But that wouldn't be logical. He was not the source of her current, constant, daily troubles. Perhaps in an abstract way he was, but at least, not directly. Maybe she could curse her master Yoshiyuki Kojima. If he hadn't of abducted the bleach-blonde ditz, she wouldn't be trapped in this madhouse for who knows how long.

She couldn't perform proper research, there was nothing to hack, and she was degraded to a "playmate" for Sumomo. That or consistently "helping" Hideki with technological conundrums.

How? And why do these people exist?

Kotoko had finished up folding and sorting the last of the prep school student's clothes and had nothing else to do at the moment. Nothing except see what the "Emergency Situation" was.

She cringed and nursed a would-be headache. Scolding the pink thing would do no good. It was like Sumomo couldn't process criticism.

"What is it, Sumomo?"

"Chi wore her uniform's headdress home! We must return it!"

Sure enough, the Chobit's headdress lay innocently on the floor inside the closet.

_'That ditz.'_ the violet-haired laptop sneered.

"We must bring it to her job! Chi can't work without it!"

"I assure you that she can. From what I hear, Mr. Ueda is a kind person. He wouldn't mind that much. He'll simply remind her to bring it next time."

"BUT WE SIMPLY HAVE TO!"

"No, we don't." Something inside Kotoko snapped. She remembered Yoshiyuki counter-hacking a rival's Brave Quest account. The rival had tried to corrupt his avatar.

Sumomo didn't believe in silence. Kotoko would have to change her ways then.

The kimono-wearing 'Com walked slowly over to the pink energy ball that was staring fretfully at the fallen headdress. Kotoko extended her connection cord.

She connected to Sumomo swiftly and deftly. Streams of white code flowed across purple and pink optics.

When Kotoko was finished, peace would reign.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We're home, everyone!" "Chi~i!" Hideki's evening greeting came intermingled with Chi's bubbly call.

"Welcome home, Mr. Motosuwa." "Welcome home." came their reply from the two tiny 'Coms.

Hideki raised a brow because it wasn't quite the normal greeting, but he was too tired to question it at the moment.

"I hope that you and Sumomo had a great day today. I hope that it wasn't too dull. It's lonely without the two of you around!" Hideki smiled warmly and unpacked his evening's homework.

"It was a great day, Mr. Motosuwa." Sumomo answered.

"Chi forgot to bring her head uniform to work. Manager said that he was not angry with Chi and that Chi could bring it with her tomorrow."

"It's just as I told Sumomo." Kotoko mumbled to which Chi looked at the small 'Com as if to ask what she meant.

"Your headdress is in the closet by the door, Chi. I'll get it for you."

Hideki watched Sumomo carefully as the tiny, pink 'Com _walked_ to the closet. '_Shouldn't she be skating or sliding to it? Did I break her or something? I didn't forget to charge her did I?! I've been so busy with work and school that I haven't had time to do much of anything else!'_ the prep student's face turned a shade pale. _'Oh no. I remember when I dropped her onto those wires. And when Chi fried her circuits! How am I supposed to pay Shinbo back?! Ms. Hibiya said she was visiting family all this week. Shinbo is M.I.A with Ms. Shimizu. -Lucky dog!- Minoru is visiting a friend in another district right now. And there's NO WAY I'm visiting Kojima for ANYTHING!'_

"Is Hideki sick? Does Hideki hurt somewhere?" Chi's amber eyes glistened with concern as she placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh no, it's nothing, Chi. I'm just tired from a long day's work. That's all." Hideki patted Chi's head to which she smiled adorably. _'Maybe it's just me. I'm so dead tired it's unfair.'_

Sumomo returned with the missing headdress and handed the piece of clothing to Chi.

"Chi will remember to take this tomorrow." the bleach-blonde tied the headdress to her head and smiled.

"Oh. You don't have to wear it now, Chi. I'll place it by your clothes tonight. That way, you'll remember to take it with you tomorrow."

"Chi!"

The rest of evening passed uneventfully, but Hideki was too appreciative of the silence to complain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It wasn't a usual occurrence. There were the few odd times where Hideki was late to school. Most times, he dragged himself to school even if he was in sleep-zombie state, but at least he made it.

This particular morning, he was two hours late. What had happened? He rushed about frantically, forgetting to brush his teeth, but then running back to the restroom to correct his mistake, he left out the door, but forgot his backpack. He blustered back inside to retrieve it...himself? Sumomo and Kotoko usually dragged the thing to the door if he had forgotten it. He was happy that Chi didn't have to work to today and that Yumi was taking over for her. It was one less thing he had to fret about at the moment.

_'Wait a minute...Sumomo…'_

"Sumomo, why didn't you wake me up?!" Hideki yelled dramatically.

"I did, Mr. Motosuwa, but you didn't hear me." Sumomo was still her smiling self, but why was she so...normal all of a sudden? "Not even Chi or Kotoko could wake you either!"

"No Wakie-Wakie Exercises or anything?!" Hideki was usually startled awake by the sound of bells and whistles along with the morning exercises.

"You did not ask Sumomo to perform them." Sumomo nodded as if things were normal.

"Oh no, she's broken isn't she?! But wait...I'm going to be broken by our new teacher if I don't hurry up a get to school!"

Hideki rushed out the door screaming.

"Chiiii?"

"Sometimes, I wish I could hack him too..." Kotoko grumbled.

"Sumomo will wait here until Mr. Motosuwa returns."

"Chi? Sumomo does not want to play music and dance for Chi?"

"I'll play some if you want me to, Chi."

"Actually, Chi, I need for Sumomo to wait inside the bathroom for a little while. Then she'll play music with you."

The pink 'Com left for the designated room without question.

The bleach-blonde tilted her head in confusion. "But Chi sees something Chi thinks is strange. Something is different about Sumomo. Sumomo does not yell random things and run around the room anymore. Is Sumomo broken?"

"No, Sumomo isn't broken. I changed her for the better." Kotoko answered for the pink 'Com.

"Sumomo is bad? Chi does not understand."

"Chi, have you noticed that Hideki gets angry when Sumomo does ridiculous things? They make Hideki angry."

"Chi remembers. Hideki needs quiet time to write ink on paper and study. Sumomo does not do that."

"Exactly. So, I made Sumomo quiet to help Hideki study." _'Not really true, but it's added benefit regardless.'_

"Hideki will like a quiet Sumomo?"

"I'm sure he will. He seemed to like the new Sumomo already."

"But Hideki was late to school and Hideki was worried."

"It's called 'adapting'. It's not always a smooth process."

"Hideki will be able to study better?"

"Yes."

"Hideki will not have to wake up late if Hideki learns to adapt?"

"That's right."

"Chi is not sure, but Chi will wait and see what Hideki thinks. If Hideki is okay, then Chi is okay."

Kotoko grumbled. _'Darn. This might not be such a good plan after all. But whatever happens, I will enjoy these quiet days while they last. Or at least until I can get back home to normalcy. Even if Kojima is an idiot.'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed that little blurb. I have no plans on continuing this. You can imagine whatever ending you'd like.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
